


I Missed You, Kid.

by doctor_hemlock



Series: Darksiders [1]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_hemlock/pseuds/doctor_hemlock
Summary: (Y/N) deserved a night to relax while her sharp-shooting Horseman was away.But he knew just how to further that.





	I Missed You, Kid.

Rolling amidst the warm waves of pillows and clean linens, (Y/N) slept deeper than she had in ages. Something about the honeyed air of her bath hours ago, the gentle lotion she’d massaged into the length of her nude body, and the delicate gray slip she slid over her bare skin had seeped into her soul, creating that comfort she’d craved for so long. Now, if only her sharp-shooting partner would stumble through her window and into her embrace, her night would be replete with bliss.

Turning into the side of the bed he normally would occupy when not beneath her, her pale fingers curled around his ragged maroon scarf he’d left there before. Threadbare, worn thin from constant use, and as long as she was tall, it was the only relic she had of the Horseman to combat her loneliness. (Y/N) pressed the fabric into her chest, cradling it carefully, and fell back into that beautiful hole she’d barely surfaced from called slumber.

This time she came up again, bubbling back to life as the mattress dipped and creaked in that familiar way, and brought a sweet smile to her face. “Hey.. Strife..” she murmured, opening her arms for him to reach beneath and drag her on top of him. His cool, incredibly large fingers tucked beneath her underarms, pulling her onto his bare chest, draping her thighs across his hips. “Waiting for me, eh, Bright Eyes?”

He chuckled at her, husky, provocative. Sitting up against his own muscular thighs, knees brushing her shoulders, she sighed in content as his fingers danced at the hem of her nightgown, daring to dip beneath ever so slightly. Even now, the question held in his golden stare, thick, dark brows furrowing in anticipation. Sleepily she nodded, entirely consenting to those deft fingers working their magic on her, taking respite from pulling triggers all day.

Cautiously he moved his entire hand beneath the thin garment, cupping her entirely. She hadn’t worn underwear to bed for a reason, and now she knew which. Rutting gently against his hand, she whimpered as he moved a probing finger between her dampening folds. After working her up, he slid into her, and (Y/N)’s eyes popped open in surprise, a moan escaping her lips before she could even consider trying to contain it.

Strife smirked at her, sharp canine just visible in the moonlight pouring from her open window. “Can I get a kiss, Strife? _Before_ you plow me into the mattress?”

Now he wholly laughed, a resounding vibration sprouting from deep within his broad chest. “Sure, kid.”

Curling up into her, his finger remained in place as his large mouth covered her significantly smaller one. Her hands slid to his cheeks, spreading across their dark expanse with such tenderness that Strife momentarily stopped, completely enraptured by her touch, her smell, her very essence surrounding him. “Creators, kid, I missed you.” he breathed, bumping his nose into her neck before suckling on the tender (S/C) expanse. His finger began to move inside of her, slowly, anticipating the keening gasp she’d release before the chorus of deliciously dirty sounds.

Then she inhaled sharply, a telltale sign of the coil in her abdomen beginning to be wound, and breathlessly giggled. “I— _ah_ —missed you, Strife. If you couldn’t tell.”

“I could smell you before I’d even made it to the window,” He hummed into her skin, pulling back to study the blue and purple galaxies he’d begun painting onto her, red watercolor shadows outlining the bruises his love had left. “It’s delicious.” Strife kissed her again, and sped up his movements just barely so, a subtle but palpable difference. (Y/N) made it be known, audibly, just the way Strife likes it.

“I—I tried new lotion, it’s p-pretty fragrant.” Her voice faded as she spoke, pleasure taking over her senses. “I wasn’t talking about the damn lotion, (N/N),” he moved to bite her collarbone, nipping playfully. She gasped, chuckling at his antics and moving to push his head away. His hand came to meet hers, fingers intertwining, her tiny ones in his. “I could tell you weren’t wearing anything from the moment I’d made it to your lawn. Maybe I’d just been _craving_ you that much.”

With his enunciation, he thrust his finger in deeper, and she moaned again, squeezing his fingers and hip. Suddenly the Horseman moved into a rapid pace, finger sliding in and out of her with a slick ease, reveling in the wet sounds and soft whines coming from her, until he could feel her already incredibly tight walls clench around his thick finger as she came. Finally she choked out his name, splitting through the still night in a melody he never wanted to end. Being able to make her feel good brought that typical sense of pride and dominance about, a smug warmth spreading in his chest.

Removing his fingers, he lifted them to his mouth, sucking gently at her moisture. “Dessert always was my favorite to have first.”

Fully expecting her to lay into his chest, hiding her blush until she dozed back off, listening to him regale his tales of exaggerated heroism to impress her, Strife was wholly shocked when her delicate hands moved beneath and behind her legs. Stroking his already incredibly _solid_ length, it was his turn to gasp. Hissing between his teeth, he moved to clutch the headboard behind them, trying not to reduce it to splinters in the process.

“(N/N), kid, you don’t have to—“

She set him with a serious stare, eyes burning with desire, eagerness, and a fire he never tired of seeing.

“I want to."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dirty work I've published online. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
